


Attention

by Loading_Screen



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Screen/pseuds/Loading_Screen
Summary: Ayako and Bou-san visit the office. Naru gets jealous.Plain fluff. No angst, no drama. Just plain, sweet fluff.Pre-established Naru x Mai and Ayako x Monk
Relationships: Matsuzaki Ayako/Takigawa Houshou, Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Attention

Mai shuffled the junk mail in her arms, she heard the distinctive sound of the entrance door being open. Curious, she peered out from the corner. With a widening smile, Mai exclaimed, "Bou-san! Ayako!"

"Hey Mai!" Bou-san greeted back.  
"We come with gifts." Ayako said while holding up a bag from a popular bakery. 

Mai welcomed the couple in and quickly seated them at the couch. The cake bought at the bakery opened on the table with hot tea served along side it. The three happily chatted about their lives, Bou-san was dramatically acting out an event from his band practice.  
Mai heard the click of a door open and a familiar deep voice calling her name. 

"Mai."

She turned to the boy in question. Naru, leaned against the wall in his normal arrogant manner. Handome as always, her boss --and boyfriend-- seemed to glower at the couple who now adorned matching grins. 

"I don't pay you to play around with these idiots."

Ayako sneered, "You're just jealous that we're that we're taking your girlfriend's attention."  
Bou-san laughed, "He's probably used to hogging all of her attention huh?"

If looks could kill, Ayako and Bou-san would be struck dead instantly. The boss scoffed and returned back to his office with a huff. Mai shared a laugh with the couple and continued on their previous conversation.  
After a couple minutes, Mai heard a call for her from Naru' s office.

"Mai, tea."

Letting out an exaggerated huff, Mai got up and set the kettle on the stove. Still chatting with Bou-san and Ayako until a shrill whistle was heard. Mai poured the boiling water into a tea cup with a teabag of earl gray, careful not to spill any on herself. She carried the cup of tea to Naru's office, giving a quick knock before entering.

"Here you go, Naru!" Mai set the cup on the table. Naru gave her a nod and a soft "thank you."  
Smirking, Mai strode behind Naru's seat, leaning over to hug the Moody boy from behind and over his chair. He leaned into her warm touch, visibly relaxing and letting out a sigh.

"So... jealous huh?" Mai wondered outloud. "Is it true?" She finished her thought.  
"Yes." He replied.  
Mai blinked, she hadn't expected that. Flushing, she stammered out a "r-really?"

Naru let out a half exhale, half laugh. He turned his chair around and pulled the girl in. Mai blushed even more as Naru pulled her onto his lap. He reached up and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Eventually settling his hands on the small of her back.

"Maybe I should kick those two out and keep you in here forever."  
Mai huffed, "You can't do that! They brought cake."  
"Of course they brought cake." 

Naru leaned in and rested his head on her shoulders. Burrowing his face in the slope of her neck. Smiling to himself as he felt Mai play at the strands of his hair at the back of his head.

"They're gonna wonder whats taking me so long.." Mai murmured, though she made no move to leave.  
"Then let them wonder."  
Mai smiled, "Don't blame me if Ayako comes barging in screaming."  
Naru turned his face to look at Mai's eyes, "Don't hold me on that."  
Mai hummed, attempting to form braids with the short strands of Naru's hair, "I'll try." 

Naru raised his head up, pressing his forehead against Mai. He looked into her eyes for permission; smiling the girl leaned in. Giving him the softest of kisses. 

Ayako can spare to wait just a bit more.


End file.
